Frederick Dukes (Earth-295)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (formerly), 8'0" (after further mutation) | Weight = 510 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly), 976 lbs (after further mutation) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Abnormally obese. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Lubbock, Texas, Earth-295 | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 33 | Quotation = As paradoxical as it may sound, somewhere in that abominous form of yours there has to be some potential for... well, growth. | Speaker = Dark Beast | HistoryText = Fred Dukes was one of the many mutants experimented on by the Dark Beast. With cybernetic implants the Beast increased Dukes' overall speed. Unable to handle the any more pain from Beast's experimentation, the savage Dukes broke free and attempted to kill the Beast. After being blasted by Havok the Blob dropped McCoy but wasn't stopped. It took a full power blast from Cyclops to defeat the massive mutant. Both members of the Elite Mutant Force warned the Beast that he should take better control of his experiments in the future. Later, he returned as a member of the Sinister Six and fought the X-Men, during which he displayed the ability to manipulate gravity when he knocked the whole team off their footing. Though the X-Men defeated Sinister, Blob escaped. Years later, when X-Force (from Earth-616) became stranded in his reality, Blob had become a member of The Black Legion. With his teammates, he assisted the transformed Weapon X in trying to stop X-Force from rescuing Gateway. Though he dispatched Iceman by crushing him, Psylocke was able to force him into jumping off a cliff, removing Blob from the fight. Unknown to the team, however, Blob was brought by Dark Beast back to their reality where he allied himself with the once-again evil Archangel. He battled X-Force once more, facing off against Fantomex and Deadpool. He landed atop Fantomex, forcing him up inside himself. While Deadpool battled Blob from without, shooting at him and stabbing him in the mouth, Wolverine appeared with a captive Famine, who used his powers to waste away Blob's body, leaving him a fleshy mess. Fantomex, greatly and understandably upset, escaped from the remains of Blob's body. Later, Dark Beast rescued Blob and the other minions of Archangel after seeing the tide of battle turn against them. Blob remained on Earth-616 and joined the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants led by a newly resurrected Daken. Together with Brotherhood member Sabretooth he kidnapped Evan Sabahnur in order to make him their own Apocalypse. Blob was killed by Nightcrawler, when he teleported a shark into his stomach, and it ate him from the inside. | Powers = The Blob's mutant powers relate to the mass, strength, resilience and indestructibility of his obese body. 'Gravitational Mass Allocation ': The Blob's main superhuman ability is to become virtually immovable at will as long as he is in contact with the ground. He does this by bonding himself to the earth beneath him by force or will, which in effect creates a mono-directional increase of gravity beneath him. This gravity field extends about five feet in radius from his center of balance. Thus if there is sufficient power to uproot him, it would take the ground beneath his feet in an area corresponding to the radius of the field. Through intense concentration, the Blob is able to extend the gravity field beneath him farther than five feet. 'Superhuman Durability ': The Blob's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The fat tissues that comprise the Blob's epidermis are able to absorb the impact of rifle bullets, cannonballs, bazooka, and even torpedoes. The fat tissue of his epidermis is resilient enough to revert to its normal shape within seconds after deformation caused by impact. It is virtually impervious to physical injury. The Blob's skin cannot be punctured or lacerated by most known materials, frostbitten, or ravaged by any skin disease, due in part to the skin's greatest elasticity and toughness and in part to the highly accelerated rate at which his skin cells grow and replace themselves. | Abilities = The Blob is a formidable hand to hand combatant. Although he possesses no formal training, his great size coupled with his strength and resistance to injury render him a highly efficient and effective street fighter. | Strength = The Blob is superhumanly strong and possesses sufficient strength to lift at least 70 tons. | Weaknesses = Projected energy attacks, like optic blasts, have been seen to penetrate his skin. His eyes and the interior of his ears, mouth, nose are also vulnerable to injury. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Cannibals